The Tavern and the Traveler
by Miha-dono
Summary: Kanda is a very weary traveler, who stops at a tavern owned by the lovely and sluttish Allen Walker.


**Oops, I guess I forgot to clarify that this is a one-shot! -sweatdrops- So, don't expect any new chapters, unless I REALLY feel like it. Sorry!**

His name was Kanda. He was eighteen. He was a traveler. An extremely irritable traveler, at that. For the East coast to the West coast, from North to South, everybody knew: If you value your life, limbs, and manhood, do not mess with Yuu Kanda. All except for one young tavern owner. And this is where our story begins.

Kanda staggered down the street, almost falling asleep on his feet. He knew he was completely exhausted, but he had not the money for a tavern, and like hell he was going to sleep outside, vulnerable to thieves and predators. Kanda was not stupid. And besides, who would be open this late at night?

And that was when he saw it. It looked small and homely on the outside, but the lights were warm and welcoming, and the smell of the food was too good to refuse. The shutters on the windows were wide open, and the inside of the establishment did not shake with the noise and ruckus Kanda hated so much. The young traveler could not resist. _Well, maybe I could afford a meal. It doersn't seem too expensive._

His spirits lifted, Kanda staggered to the door and knocked. Why he was knocking, Kanda did not know, but he was too exhausted to know exactly he was doing. The only two things here knew werethat there was food, and that there was warmth. The door opened to reveal a young boy, a few years younger than the raven haired traveler, with blinding white hair and soft grey eyes. A scar started on his forehead and ended close to his chin, but Kanda did not question. The boy had a very delicate, attractive figure. This was one of the few things Yuu Kanda noticed. The other was the words that came out of the young boy's mouth.

"Oh my...! You look terrible! Come inside; you need to rest!" The boy took Kanda by the arm and dragged him into the tavern, sitting his down on a wooden chair. The insides of the tavern seemed like the outside: small, homely, but welcoming. The boy introduced himself as Allen Walker, keeper of the tavern. Usually, Allen's kindness and selflessness would have annoyed Kanda to no end, but at the moment, he didn't have enough energy to care. He did notice how Allen's hips swung in-sync with his footsteps, and how slender Allen's waist was. Realizing what he was thinking, Kanda fell foward, hitting his head against the hardwood table in front of him. _I hate myself. I hate myself. I need to die. I need to kill Allen, and I need to kill myself._

"Is there something wrong?" Allen asked as he ran about the kitchen, making a meal and a half for the weary traveler. Kanda was too stupid to notice the flirtatious tone to the boy's voice. After what seemed like ages, Allen sat himself in front of Kanda, smiling an odd smile anybody with half a brain could interpret as the art of seduction. "So, what's your name?"

"Kanda," Kanda answered in a flat tone. Allen seemed a bit miffed by the coldness, but quickle brushed it off. "Kanda, huh? What a nice, strong name. Then again, you seem like a great, strong man yourself." He followed this up with a giggle. The boy sure knew how to lay it on thick. He suddenly stood up and walked away, coming back with a full course meal for Kanda. "Eat up, Kanda!" After noticing the worried look on Kanda's face, he added: "It's all on the house!"

With those words, Kanda dived in. Screw pride, he was starving! He finished with a passion that amazed the show-haired food-whore himself. Kanda leaned back, having obtained a little energy from the meal. The tavern owner leaned his elbows on the table in front of the traveler and looked up at him under his eyelashes. "So, where are you from? It must be _amazing _compared to this grubby old town."

"I'm a traveler...," Kanda replied. It seemed his mind finally caught up with Allen's, and the fear was beginning to set in.

"Oh, wow! Sounds exciting! Well, if that's the case, why don't you spend the night here? I have a few empty rooms; I think you'll _love_ them." Another giggle followed this statement. "And you won't have to pay a dime."

The thought of spending the night with the flirtatious boy frightened Kanda a bit, but he really did need the bed more than he feared the slut in front of him. He took advantage of Allen's offer, much to the boy's excitment. "I'll show you to your bed. It looks like you need the rest."

Allen led the raven-haired traveler to a room at the end of the hall, which he opened with one of his many keys. The room had plush red carpeting and dark red walls, accompanierd with a large bed that practically called to Kanda. It looked soft. Very, very soft. "You can stay here for the night. If you need anything, just call me." Allen moved his hands behind his back, at which moment Kanda noticed a pressure taken off his upper thigh. "Good night, Kanda." Those three words were laced with more lust than Kanda had ever heard in his entire life. As cute as he was, the boy was quite the flirt. Kanda shook all such thoughts from his mind, kicking off his shoes and collasping onto the bed. He was asleep before he even touched the cushions.

000

It was still dark, Kanda knew that. The full moon outside his wondow said so. But for some reason, his room was filled with a light that had awakened him. He noticed a blurry figure at the door. A thin one. He rubbed his eyes, pushing the sleep out of them and back into his bed, and took another look. The figure had bright white hair and soft, grey eyes. He leaned against the doorframe, fiddling with the button of his blouse.

"Oh, did I wake you, Kanda? I'm terribly sorry about that." Allen walked towards the bed, unbuttoning his blouse, and exposing his perfectly sculpted chest. Well, Kanda wasn't complaining about that. H hardly complained when Allen kneeled on his bed. For some strange reason, Kanda was _enjoying _this.

"Let me help you get back to sleep," Allen whispered before his blouse fell to the floor.


End file.
